The Dark Angel
by LuvTheAkatsuki
Summary: ...just when we felt a bit drowsy, our eyes began to shut until we heard Tommy scream! "Tommy!" We yelled in unison. We rushed our way to Tommy's room, until everything went to absolute silence. That's when we heard a soft whimper...


**_Hello! This is a short story I created at school on Halloween. I created this story when I started hearing rumors about the Slender Man. However, in Greek mythology, Slender Man was called the Dark Angel. I'm proud of my work because I got some nice points for this one. It scared my teach and classmates. Everybody was asking me, "Is it a true story?" _**

**_~ LTA_**

* * *

'Twas on a Thursday evening late in the fall of the year. The weather was wild outside. Rain fell and the wind blew 'til the walls of the cottage shook. There we all sat around the fire, busy with this thing and that. But all at once, something gave three taps on the windowpane - Tap! Tap! Tap!

"Richard beloved? What was that," asked Wendy, my wife.

"I don't know, but I'll check on it." I stated.

"Please don't go father! I don't want the dark angel to take you away," blurted my son, Tommy.

"Don't be absurd Tommy. There is no dark angel. It is only a myth." I assured him.

"Yes there is! I saw him last night at the backyard," Tommy stated.

"Tommy darling? Do you have a fever," inquired Wendy, putting her hand on Tommy's forehead. Tommy slaps his mother hands off.

"Mother! Father! I am not lying! I'm telling the truth," whined Tommy.

I patted my son, and made my way towards the windowpane. Tommy put his hands on his face, so he won't see the terror that might appear. My wife hugged him and snuggled with him to give him warmth and comfort. I slowly walk to the windowpane, and opened the curtain.

"See Tommy. There's no dark angel to take me away," I stated.

"I don't get it. I thought I saw it last night," Tommy muttered.

"Tommy, I think it's time for you to rest," said Wendy.

"Yes mum." Tommy replies. When they left, I heave a sigh, and sat down on my special chair, and started to take a sip from my cup of tea.

_"Poor Tommy. Why must Sidney, Tommy's cousin tell him such horrifying tales. Yet it's so pathetic. I mean a dark angel? How pitiable. It's a good thing Tommy has stopped listening to her rubbish. Who knows what might've happened if he continued listening?" _I thought as I took another sip. I relaxed my muscles as the warm liquid slides down my throat. Then I felt arms wrap around me.

"Our little angel is resting," whispered Wendy.

"That's good. Beloved, can you please massage my shoulders," I asked. Wendy puts her hands on my shoulders, and started rubbing them nice and deep.

"Does this answer your question, beloved?" Wendy says with a smirk.

"Thank you," I mumbled. After that, me and Wendy went into our room to sleep.

"Goodnight Richard." She said in a soothing voice. It sounded like a lullaby.

"Goodnight." I said in return. Just when we felt a bit drowsy, so our eyes began to shut until we heard Tommy scream!

"Tommy!" We yelled in unison.

We rushed our way to Tommy's room, until everything went to absolute silence. That's when we heard a soft whimper. It belongs to Tommy! We slowly crept to our son's room, making the floor creak with every step. When we arrived, I put my hand on the knob. Wendy hid behind me. I opened the door slowly with caution.

"Oh my Lord," shrieked Wendy before she fainted.

"Tommy," I screamed in agonize terror.

There on the bed was Tommy corpse. He was as pale as milk, and eyes were dead gray. His hair messed up, and stress marks were shown on his forehead. The odor of death filled the room. Probably the house, but I doubt it. Tommy's scarlet red blood was dripping down the blanket creating stains. Drip! Drop! Drip! Drop! Drip! However, the most terrifying thing of all, was that there was a creature with us. He was a man that was 6-7 feet tall. He wore a black suit, red tie, and a white shirt. He has no hair, and no FACE!

"W-who are you," I stammered. However, the creature did not answer.

"Why d-did you do this?" Again no answer. Then the creature crashed through the window, and ran away somewhere. I couldn't help myself, but stare at my dead son. That's when my eyes then caught something on the wall. It read, **BEWARE OF THE DARK ANGEL**, with Tommy's blood.


End file.
